


nightmares

by dramatic_audio



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare, SO, Sad, Sleep, Waking Up, a little happy, au a little bit? not really, bc it happens in a dream, dream - Freeform, he calls him pEtEr woahh, hurt-comfort, idk - Freeform, idk man, uuuuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_audio/pseuds/dramatic_audio
Summary: and then he woke up.





	1. nightmare one

**Author's Note:**

> big s/o to [clint](http://birbinavest.tumblr.com) n [bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings) for helping me with my writer's block and bc they're both fab people, their stuff is linked

“can you forgive me?”

“forgive, juno?”

nureyev looks…fragile. there’s honestly no other way to put it. like he would shatter easily. hell, maybe he does. maybe he has, maybe juno…

“juno, there’s nothing to forgive.”

he wants to sink into that—drown himself in those words.

“no, no, you can’t just—“

nureyev stops him with a breath. “can’t...what?”

“i LEFT you!” juno yells. his whole body tenses, his eyes sting. “i left you, okay? and right after you and i and the room and the door and miasma…”

“juno, shh, juno, it’s alright.” nureyev is crying too. “it’s alright, shh, i’m here now, okay? and i—i’ll go away, if you want, but—”

“no,” juno interrupts, throat scratching. “no, i need you, i miss you…” his voice cracks a little.

“i’m here,” nureyev murmurs, drawing him close. “i’m here, and i won’t ever leave.”

and he sits up, drenched in sweat.

his heart pounds.

“no, no, no, no,” he whispers.

the apartment is dark, the morning light filtering in through the curtains. the bed is empty, the sheets and blankets tangled and twisted, sticking to his body.

the phone rings. 

and there’s a gaping hole in his chest, when he closes his eyes, and peter’s not there.


	2. nightmare two

“go, juno! i’m right behind you!”

he fights. he doesn’t want to leave, he doesn’t want to leave nureyev, he can’t he can’t, but nureyev shoves him and he is already so dizzy from blood loss that he stumbles and falls.

the door slams behind him.

“no!” he grasps blindly for the handle, hearing the lock click automatically. “NUREYEV!” he screams, and pounds against it.

“i’m sorry, juno! if i leave, we can’t stop her from sending the bomb up to the surface!”

“let me back in!” he’s yelling, his voice is breaking, and his heart is beating so fast he might explode before the bomb does. “please! if you’re going to die—i want it to be me!”

the words leave his mouth before he can think about them. he knows that they’re right.

there’s a silence in the room as miasma rebuilds.

“i can’t let you,” nureyev says. his usually composed voice shakes. juno sobs, leaning against the door, handle in a vise grip in case it gives, even a little…

“can i tell you a secret, juno?”

“nureyev… you idiot. you idiot.”

“you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

juno sobs.

“no, really. i didn’t exactly have much… i haven’t, had much. but you made me feel like the stars mean something. like the beauties and the horrors that i have seen… like it’s all worth it, somehow. you know, i hoped… i hoped that after this, we could make something. together.”

“i’d like that, nureyev.” the tears are rolling down his face, salty, traitorous. “i’d like that a lot.”

and the bomb detonates early, and everything is all white and blinding and brilliant and someone is yelling his name, juno, juno, JUNO.

“juno, wake up!”

and he sits up, drenched in sweat.

“juno!”

the apartment is dark, the morning light filtering in through the curtains. the sheets and blankets are tangled and twisted, sticking to his body.

the phone rings. 

“juno, darling, i’m right here.” he is. he is, and he doesn’t look like glass, or sound like the world is ending, just concerned, and maybe sleepy. he’s there, and he’s there, and he’s there.

he collapses, eyes burning, tears coming to his eyes again.

“i’m fine,” he whispers, and then clears his throat. “i’m fine,” he says louder.

“what happened?”

“just a dream.”

“i love you,” he says, and juno offers up a hint of a smile.

“i love you too, peter” he responds, tilting his head up to kiss him.


End file.
